She's a genius (2)
by Elliot Henderson
Summary: La continuación de "She's a genius" Percy llega al campamento por primera vez y le toca conocer gente nueva. Clarisse es una chica que ha aprendido poco sobre el amor. Una versión aproximada de "El ladrón del rayo" con romance ClarissexPercy. Gracias a AshRain114 (en youtube) por inspirarme, la mitad de visitas de tu video "She's a genius" son mías y las que me quedan por hacerte.
1. Chapter 1

Continuación de mi historia. Si no han leído el inicio busquen en el perfil de Elliot Tena Rickman y si lo han leído y no entienden por qué lo continuo con otro nombre, visiten mi perfil.

Una vez aclarado eso creo que os debo, después de que esperéis nuevos caps durante meses, ser muy clara ahora. Cuando acaben las navidades estaré ocupada así que es probable que tarde bastante en actualizar pero como muy tarde para agosto estará la historia colgada al completo. De una manera u otra, los que me conocen ya lo saben. Y ahora, a disfrutar.

* * *

.

.

Clarisse's Pov

-¡¿Qué se a ido a dónde?!- Deben de haberme oído gritar hasta en Marte.

Me da igual, estoy furiosa porque el maldito hijo de Poseidon ha decidido irse a una misión de un día para otro.

-Ya te he dicho que está en una misión, no lo ha decidido él, no puedes ponerte así sólo porque tengais pendiente un combate- Protesta Silena.

-Ha huido porque es un cobarde ¿Entiendes?- Me paso la mano por el pelo y doy vueltas para no ponerme a gritar de nuevo- Y si se muere en la misión te juro que arrasaré con todo el maldito campamento y después buscaré su tumba y la arrasaré también- Pateo el césped con rabia.

¡Joder! ¿Qué más le daba esperar a que le matara antes de irse al inframundo? Habría llegado más rápido.

-Ese es tu problema, que no soportas pensar que le puedan hacer daño- Silena me mira burlona- Admite que te has pillado, no pasa nada- Esta vez me pone una mano en el hombro y me sonrie tranquilizadora- Me ofrezco a ayudarte, me resultáis enternecedores con todo ese rollo de no tener ni idea de cómo trataros el uno al otro-

Me quedo atontada unos segundos.

-Lo que estás diciendo es absurdo- Levanto el índice de mi mano derecha.

Tenía ambos puños cerrados pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta.

Con los músculos tensos y la mirada fija en sus ojos debo de darle miedo porque no me dice nada más.

Me marcho a paso ligero para acabar dándome cuenta de que no sé que hacer.

Intento convencerme de que Percy va a volver así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es recuperarme físicamente de las lesiones que me quedan y ponerme a entrenar como una loca.

\- 7 Días más tarde -

Al principio fue bien, en serio, resultaba divertido volver a las rutinas e ir probando que límites podía ampliar y cuales tendrían que esperar un poco más. Pero después empecé a desesperarme, miraba cada 20 hacia el árbol de Thalia y cada vez que salía a correr mis pies me llevaban a la playa.

Por no hablar del mal hábito que cogí de leer poesía. Lo hacía a escondidas , me iba al bosque, a una zona cercana al mar (como no) desde la que se podía ver el árbol de Thalia, porque desde luego no era algo que quisiera que se supiera de mi. Yo simplemente había encontrado un libro de Thomas Hardy en griego en mitad de la cabaña nº 5 y lo había cogido para reírme de aquel de mis hermanos que leyera poesía pero al abrirlo para buscar un nombre en la cara interna de la tapa había notado un ligero olor a agua salada (¿He comentado ya lo sensible que me he vuelto a ese olor?) y no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo a los primeros versos. El problema fue que a esos le siguieron otros y otros y me leí unos 150 poemas en 3 días. Pero para ser sinceros he de admitir que hubo uno que me leí más de 5 veces:

_On Monday night I closed my door, _

_And thought you were not as heretofore, _

_And little cared if we met no more._

_I seemed on Tuesday night to trace _

_Something beyond were commonplace_

_In your ideas, and heart, and face._

_On Wednesday I did not opine _

_Your life would ever be one with mine,_

_Though if it were we should well combine._

_On Thursday noon I liked you well,_

_And fondly felt that we must dwell_

_Not far apart, whatever befell._

_On Friday it was with a thrill _

_In gazing towards your distant vill_

_I owned you were my dear one still_

_I saw you wholly to my mind _

_On Saturday – even one who shrined_

_All that was best of womankind_

_As wing-clip sea-gull for the sea_

_On Sunday night I longed for thee,_

_Without whom life were waste to me!_

_(Thomas Hardy. A week)_

No sé que clase de atracción tengo por ese poema pero hace que quiera leerlo una y otra vez mientras el sol se pone.

Porque ahora también me he vuelto aficionada a las puestas de sol. Como al principito parece que me calman, pero yo sólo tengo una al día y la horas se han vuelto densas y nadar en ellas se ha vuelto difícil como andar por la miel.

El caso es que en ese estado de desesperación sería totalmente comprensible que me hubiera colado en la cabaña de Poseidon. Sólo para echarle un vistazo al estilo de vida de mi rival, para comprobar que probabilidades tiene de sobrevivir, se sobreentiende.

Pues sí, al 6º día convencí a Travis para que me ayudara a colarme por la ventana en el cuarto de Percy. Puse la excusa de que era para gastarle una broma y en 2 minutos ya estaba dentro.

Él no entró. Meterte en una cabaña que no sea la de tu padre olímpico sin el permiso de uno de sus hijos es una estupidez. La mayoría de las cabañas tienen sus sistemas de seguridad y sólo los que viven en ellas saben burlarlos. Así al menos pude curiosear por mi cuenta todo.

Descubrí que el hijo de Poseidon no es mucho más ordenado que mis hermanos o que yo misma.

Dispersos por la habitación había montones de ropa, de los cuales no me quedó muy claro cuales eran de prendas limpias y cuales no.

Todo estaba lleno de conchas y piedras de la playa color blanco. En cierto modo me recordó a las fotos de los libros sobre Grecia.

En un ricón había una fuente llena de dragmas, una cajonera azul cerca de la única cama que parecía haber sido utilizada alguna vez, varias estanterías prácticamente vacías o con adornos de motivos marinos, cañas de pescar, un escritorio con un par de lapiceros encima, cajas de madera cerradas, un tablón donde sólo había una foto de Percy con una mujer mayor que debía ser su madre (se me encogió el estómago al pensar en lo que había dicho de ella pero procuré olvidarlo rápidamente), una puerta que daba a un amplio cuarto de baño y una radio cutre cerca de la ventana que miraba al mar.

Empecé a buscar sin perder el tiempo. ¿El qué? No lo sé. Supongo que una caja que tuviera un letrero grande del tipo "Cosas personales de Percy. No abrir", en griego a ser posible.

.

.

.

* * *

**Elliot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decidí subir otro cap. Disfruten, gracias por las "primeras" visitas.**

* * *

.

.

.

Después de 20 minutos de búsqueda infructuosa le di una patada a uno de los montones de ropa enfadada y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

"¡Oh, vamos Clarisse! ¿Qué narices te está pasando? Rebuscando entre las cosas de un niñato que pasa de ti. Tu no eres de este rollo, no es tu estilo. Son las gilipolleces que Silena te ha estado intentando meter en la cabeza, que te están alterando. Deberías prenderle fuego a esto y largarte a disfrutar pateando a algún pringao."

Me recriminé mentalmente. Sin embargo no me fui, me levanté y cojí una camiseta que lleva llamando mi atención desde que entré: la que llevaba él el día que tuvimos nuestro combate. Estaba apartada de las demás por razones obvias: la dejé echa jirones. Ahora apenas es un trapo y está claro que la apartó para tirarla a la basura.

Quise quedármela como trofeo, cuando le venza podré tirársela a la cara y decirle que la use como pañuelo. Así que la recojí y la olí con los ojos cerrados. Olía a playa. Suspiré.

¡Mierda! Tengo que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas o acabaré como las hijas de Afrodita o, peor, alguien me verá haciéndolo.

El caso es que no me la podía llevar así como así. Quiero decir, realmente estaba en un lugar donde se habría notado que faltaba, ¿Qué pasa si Percy llega después de la misión y busca su camiseta para echarla a la basura y después de abandonar la causa aparezco yo con ella? Se supone que no he estado aquí pero por como están las cosas parece que alguien le haya desvalijado y los únicos que suelen robar en el campamento son los hijos de Hermes. Quiron les haría preguntas y Travis se iría de la lengua.

La idea llega a mi con facilidad, como si saliera a flote después de haber estado siempre ahí. Salgo con cuidado de que no me vean y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que estoy ilesa ¿ni una sola medida antiintrusos? Me temo que el chico de los ojos bonitos realmente tiene sesos de alga.

...

Retiro lo de los ojos bonitos. No sé en que estaba pensando, desde luego no en Prissy.

Busco a Quiron y le encuentro en la casa grande con uno de sus horribles vinilos de clásica sonando. Está jugando con el señor D. Supongo que eso me da cierta ventaja.

Apago el gramófono y empiezo a hablar disparada.

-Director, he estado pensando en lo que me dijo sobre compensar el daño que le causé a Jackson- En realidad no tiene que recordar nada porque me lo estoy inventando así que no espero a que asienta.

Quiron es un hombre ocupado así que algunas veces alguien se aprovecha de que se le olvidan los castigos que pone para no tener que limpiar los platos o algo así. Yo estoy intentando lo contrario, convencerle de que ha olvidado mi castigo.

-Y antes de que me ponga algún castigo más duro de la cuenta quería proponerle encargarme del mantenimiento de la cabaña de Percy para que cuando vuelva, probablemente malherido, no tenga que ocupar espacio en las zonas comunes -Termino mi discurso pero añado una pequeña genialidad espontánea- a cambio de no tener que ocuparme de mi parte de la cabaña nº 5, ya se sabe, no puedo estar limpiando los dos sitios a la vez- Sonrío y cruzo los dedos a mis espaldas deseando que no pille el truco.

-¿Quieres ocuparte de la cabaña nº 3 entera a cambio de no hacer tu parte de la 5?- Me pregunta el centauro con una profunda cara de confusión.

Vale, tal vez debería haber hablado más despacito.

-No, quiero canjear las cinco semanas de fregar los platos con las que me castigó por mantener en condicines la cabaña de Poseidon- Cuando menciono lo de fregar me aseguro de poner cara de asco para darle más credibilidad a mi versión.

-¿Qué mantenimiento necesita esa cabaña?- Pregunta Mr. D.

-Pues hay que ordenar, limpiar...-Me doy cuenta de que he acabado de decir las tareas demasiado rápido así que me invento algo más para completar- y cuidar a sus peces-

Ahora tendré que buscarle unos peces.

Tengo un flash de lucidez mientras espero su respuesta en el que me pregunto por qué estoy haciendo esto realmente.

Una parte de mi, que graciosamente tiene la voz de Silena, me dice que sólo quiero pasar tiempo cerca de las pertenencias del hijo de Poseidon porque le echo tanto de menos que siento que me consumo sin su olor o su imagen.

La aparto de una patada mental.

-Bueno...-Dice Quiron mirándome con una cara indescifrable- Acepto siempre y cuando no destroces ninguna de sus pertenencias- Añade.

Me marcho prácticamente corriendo con las llaves de su cabaña y me pongo a revolver sus cosas con comodidad mientras la radio suena por la cadena en la que él la dejó:

_"There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away [ohh it's true]_

_It ain't easy to say good bye  
Darling please - don't start to cry_

_'cause girl you know I've got to go [ohh]  
And lord i wish it wasn't so_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that i - that I could stay  
But girl you know I've got to go [ohh]  
And lord i wish wasn't so."_

_(Save Tonight- Eagle Eye Cherry)_

_._

Para quien le interese: Su cuarto me quedó mejor de lo que he tenido yo el mío nunca.

Por no hablar de sus nuevas macotas, he decidido llamarles Beckendorf y Silena porque les pasa lo mismo que a ellos. Cuando no están juntos boquean confundidos.

Sí, ahora esos dos son pareja y lo peor es que fue mi culpa.

El hijo de Hefesto y yo llevábamos un buen rato practicando lucha aunque él estaba más concentrado en mirar de reojo a Silena, que peleaba a nuestro lado con Lee que en ganarme. El caso es que cuando Lee se hubo marchado y la hija de Afrodita estaba recojiendo sus cosas para irse me harté de sus patochadas y decidí darles un empujoncito.

Es decir, le dí un golpe en la cabeza a Beckendorf de modo que le dejé inconsciente y comenté en voz alta, muy alta:

-¡Oh, no quería darte así! Joder, puede que esté muerto ¡Qué alguien me ayude a llevarle a la casa grande!- Como si yo solita no pudiera llevarle.

El caso es que una llorosa Silena estaba abrazada a él muerta de miedo susurrándole que no se muriera porque le quería cuando le di un poco con mi lanza y de la descarga se despertó.

Vale, fue un poco dramático y me han puesto a fregar platos (esta vez en serio) pero al menos ya no suspiran alelados cuando están juntos. Se conforman con cogerse de la mano y decirse estupideces.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que me ha castigado, Quiron me comentó por lo bajo "Vas mejorando" cuando salía de la casa grande.

.

.

.

* * *

**Elliot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, chicos! Después de importantes peripecias por ahí esta historia continua para los que quieran seguir con ella. Espero como siempre que la disfruten.**

**Recomendación musical para leer: El lado oscuro de Jarabe de Palo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

\- 10º Día sin noticias de Percy -

.

.

-Hey, Clarisse, reunión de jefes de cabañas- Me dice Lee al pasar por mi lado.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto desanimada. Hoy necesitaría más de una puesta de sol.

-¿No te has enterado? Han vuelto de la misión Annabeth y Per...- No termina la frase porque yo ya he salido corriendo hacia la casa grande.

Ni con las zapatillas aladas de Luke habría llegado tan rápido. Me contengo para no entrar corriendo. Aún tengo una reputación que mantener. Cuando entro finjo un bostezo para darle más vercidad a mi treta pero corto el gesto a la mitad cuando veo a Jackson lleno de cortes y morados rodeado de semidioses que le ofrecen néctar que él no quiere beber:

-No sé cuanta ambrosía he comido durante el viaje pero no quiero arriesgarme más, pensé que con la última dosis ardería- Protesta como puede.

Mi cerebro funciona al doble de lo normal. Me lanzo hacia el cuarto de baño, le pongo el tapón a una vieja bañera y abro el grifo rezando porque aún funcione. El agua comienza a salir en un chorro ancho.

Salgo y me abro paso entre los demás campistas hasta mi objetivo, lo levanto tirandole del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el baño a pesar del grito de dolor desgarrador que ha emitido y de los gritos de histérica de Annabeth. No me disculpo ni doy explicaciones, ya habrá tiempo cuando el esté mejor.

Lo dejo caer en la bañera, que ya está a punto de desbordarse y el agua salpica las paredes, las baldosas, mi ropa... todo.

Las piernas se le han quedado fuera y ha hundido la cabeza pero la saca a flote un par de segundos después bufando como un gato. Me mira a través de sus pestañas llenas de gotitas que desafían a la gravedad y su pecho se agita más rápido de lo normal porque el agua debe de estar helada.

Me da tanta pena que por un momento quiero agacharme y abrazarle a pesar del agua y de las miradas indiscretas.

Pero cómo no, ahí está Annabeth para sacarme de mi ensueño.

-¿¡Qué coño estás haciendo?!- Me mira con más ira de la que la creía capaz de generar.

Me dan ganas de reírme en su cara. Parece que la hubieran abofeteado.

-Ann, está bien, mírame, el agua me ayuda- Protesta Percy desde la bañera.

Ahora soy yo la que siente que le han pegado una bofeatada. ¿¡Ann?!

Encima de idiota elige a sus amigas con ojos de tuerto. Me largo diciendo:

-Que disfrutes de tu baño, Prissy- Soy todo lo sarcástica que puedo.

Me siento en mi cama, llena de cosas como todas las de la cabaña 5, y saco de una caja un pañuelo.

Decidí que quería llevar la camiseta de Percy puesta para motivarme pero como camiseta ya no valía la pena así que con un poco de ayuda de Silena (cree que me debe algo por lo de Beckendorf) hice de las tiras un pañuelo que me pongo cada vez que tengo un entrenamiento o una pelea.

Me quedo mirándolo un buen rato. Me levanto y voy hasta la cabina del hijo de Poseidon. Abro la puerta y la empujo sin entrar. Observo la habitación desde la puerta. Todo está como yo lo he puesto.

Tengo que despedirme de este lugar porque hoy Percy volverá a habitarlo y yo ya no podré entrar y salir cuando quiera. La verdad es que he llegado a sentirme casi tan cómoda en él como en mi cabina.

Tiene algo que me hace pensar en una vida libre de preocupaciones, sin esperar que te maten en cuanto bajes la guardia, como cuando vivía con mi madre en Paris, antes de que me enterara de que soy una semidiosa, antes de venir a vivir a Estados Unidos y de que mi madre me dejara en el campamento durante cinco años seguidos sin venir a verme ni una sóla vez.

Una carta de 5 líneas antes del primer invierno que pasé aquí fue lo único que obtuve de ella desde los 11 años. Quería decirme que ella regresaba a Francia, que había vuelto a las competiciones de esgrima y tal vez incluso se apuntaría a boxeo cuando acabara con los líos de la mudanza.

"Puedes venir a recojer tus cosas cuando quieras, no pierdas la llave que te envío. Au revoir." terminaba.

Dentro del gastado sobre había una llavecita con una etiqueta: "Av de la Bourdonnais" y unos cincuenta dólares.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decirme el número. Sólo el nombre de una calle de un kilómetro de largo sin tener en cuenta que pudiera referirse a una bocacalle. Por no hablar de que con cincuenta dólares está más que claro que no se puede llegar desde el campamento a N Pasadena, Phoenix (Arizona) y mucho menos a Paris.

Supongo que eso ya da igual porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo y está claro que yo no voy a volver para recojer mis cosas. De hecho, dudo que sigan guardadas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Elliot**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Hey, Elliot aquí de nuevo. Me alegro de ver que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado el fic sigue teniendo sus seguidores.**

**Gracias a los que comentáis, como siempre :)**

**Que disfruten con este último cap.**

* * *

.

.

Depués de recordar quiero salir a correr, moverme más rápido que el tiempo, eso es lo que necesito y si lo consigo todo irá bien.

Así que empiezo suave, probando, calentando motores y voy acelerando hasta que paso como una exhalación por entre los árboles del bosque.

Me siento viva con la sensación de velocidad, de peligro: Un paso en falso y acabarás con el cuello roto o gravemente lesionada.

Oidos atentos por si algún monstruo decide salir de su madriguera para tomarse el almuerzo, vista fija en el camino que se extiende ante mí, manos preparadas para apoyarme en ellas si hay algún imprevisto, control sobre la respiración para evitar el flato o la asfixia, pisadas firmes aunque flexibles para poder cambiar rápido los pies de sitio si resbalo. Es todo un trabajo de coordinación y pocos podrían hacerlo tan bien como yo.

Hasta mi olfato trabaja, puedo detectar cuando me acerco al arroyo, cuando estoy acercándome al acantilado, cuando voy a entrar en una zona de barro, cuando estoy demasiado cerca de la barrera del árbol de Thalía sin mirar a mi alrededor.

El sudor me cubre la frente y el viento hace que parezca frío. Noto las pulsaciones en el cuello, el pecho, las piernas...etc. Algunas ramas me arañan los brazos, más de una vez las zarzas se enganchan en mi ropa y noto un tirón que me indica que estoy rompiendo algunas costuras. Me da igual, nací para esto.

Nadie me sigue, nadie puede hacerlo. Estoy sola.

Y así estoy bien... porque soy libre.

Me dirijo hacia el acantilado cuando empiezo a sentir que la fatiga es demasiada para seguir con esta velocidad. Hoy quiero un final de carrera apoteósico y ya sé cual va a ser.

Alcanzo las rocas negras que me indican qu estoy prácticamente al borde, aún más riesgo, estas piedras pueden desprenderse en cualquier momento. Sonrío para mi y aguzo el oído, no hay grandes olas, puedo hacerlo.

Salto del borde del acantilado a una roca más baja, me crujen las rodillas y grito de dolor pero continúo. Otro salto y finalmente estoy suspendida sobre el mar, no hay más tierra entre nosotros.

Apenas hay espuma de las olas esperándome sobre esa superficie azul oscuro. Rodeo con mis brazos las rodillas, aprovecho la altura para dar una voltereta antes de llegar al agua y tengo tiempo para atisvar un pedacito de cielo azul. Grito en el aire de pura adrenalina, toda yo una bomba a punto de romper con lo que me rodea. Apartense, llega Clarisse, puede ser peligroso.

Vuelvo a estirarme a unos dos metros de altura y me cuadro para que la entrada no sea dolorosa. El agua me engulle y la rabia se aleja de mi en todas direcciones en forma de salpicaduras de agua. Me mareo un poco mientras sigo hundiendome con mi pesada ropa mojada. ¡Jo-der! El agua está helada... pero por otra parte es justo lo que necesito.

Pataleo con tanta energía para salir a la superficie que una de mis deportivas se me escapa. Me lleno los pulmones de aire limpio, me aparto algunos mechones rebeldes de pelo de la cara y nado hasta la playa lo más rápido que puedo para evitar que una ola más fuerte de la cuenta me estampe contra las rocas.

Salgo medio a la carrera del agua y oigo unos aplausos. Me giro un poco tensa, si es Quiron me coceará el culo por esto, pero es Beckendorf así que me río y hago a una reverencia.

-Clarisse en estado puro-. Se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

Silena, a su lado, me lanza una mirada de reprobación divertida a pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados porque el sol le apunta directamente a la cara.

-¿Un día duro?-. Pregunta.

-¿Esto?-. Señalo con un pulgar el acantilado que está a mis espaldas y niego quitándole importancia- Nah, sólo un pequeño ejercicio de relajación-. Le vacilo burlona.

Empezamos a llevarnos mejor así que nos burlamos mutuamente de buen rollo.

Su sonrisa se hace aún más ancha:

-En realidad me refería a la zapatilla perdida-. Contesta burlesca y el pecho de Beckendorf se ajita por las carcajadas.

Lanzo una mirada consternada a mi clacetín blanco, que resalta vivamente al lado de la deportiva negra.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia un lado para poder mirarla desde una pose aún más chulesca:

-Daños colaterales-. Intento salvar la situación – Efectos secundarios de hacer lo que hago yo, no se puede llegar a ser el mejor sin provar unas cuantas cosas antes- Creo recordar que era la frase de un anuncio pero me queda genial cuando lo acompaño de un par de gestos de rapero que le he visto hacer a Beckendorf.

Ella niega con la cabeza, resignada, pero su novio asiente con la cabeza y levanta los pulgares a su espalda, sigue riéndose. Ella se da cuenta del gesto y le pega de broma una colleja. Vuelven a sus moñerías y yo me voy a cambiarme.

Por el camino tiro a un hijo de Apolo al suelo por burlarse de mi aspecto pero finalmente entro en la cabaña de Ares. Ninguno de mis hermanos protesta porque entre soltando agua y sin un clacetín, supongo que esto no habla muy bien de nuestro orden, pero lo primero es lo primero:

-¿Has ganado?-. Una ceja levantada ante mi aspecto.

-He saltado desde el acantilado con voltereta incluida para terminar mi calentamiento-. Comento como de pasada con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano asiente orgulloso y vuelve a sus cosas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capítulo. Poquito a poco la cosa va avanzando.**

**Que lo disfruten! **

**Elliot.**

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando salgo de la ducha decido pasarme por la casa grande... porque tendré que comentarle al director que he vuelto a perder una zapatilla. Él está fuera hablando con un chico de la 7ª cabina así que decido esperar a que acabe su conversación dentro y ya que estoy me paso por el cuarto de baño... para comprobar si está aún dentro... No es asunto vuestro ¡¿vale!?.

Y ahí sigue Percy. En la bañera tal y como lo dejé. Me ha visto así que entro y saludo:

-¿Cómo tan solito, Jackson?-. Pregunto un poco incómoda por su posición.

Con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua excepto por las manos, la cara por encima de la barbilla y los pies está completamente empapado y la ropa se le pega al cuerpo dejándo claras sus formas.

"Está un poco más alto desde la última vez que le vi" pienso por un segundo.

-He pedido que me dejaran sólo-. Explica sin apartar la vista del techo.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya-. Comento un poco decepcionada y me doy la vuelta para irme.

-¡No te vayas!-. Pide y al final de la frase un poco de agua le entra en la boca, se atraganta y tose.

Ahora me mira. Por un segundo parece cansado y dolorido. Odio reconocerlo pero me enternece. Es como si me separaran más las costillas del pecho para poder albergar unas ganas enormes de consolarle y hacerle sentir mejor.

Creo que el problema está en sus ojos, de ese color azul verdoso tan intenso; o a lo mejor es problema de su altura, a pesar de que estoy convencida de que ha crecido es un poco más bajito que yo por lo que parece frágil a mi lado... aunque estando tumbado eso no tiene mucho sentido...

El caso es que me quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta sin atreverme a abandonarle.

Se incorpora un poco y hace una mueca.

-Pensaba que el agua te curaba-. Me desconcierta su gesto.

-Lo hace, has estado brillante por cierto-. Me sonrojo un poco- pero estaba muy mal y aun estoy un poco mareado. Por eso necesito... que me ayudes a salir de la bañera sin romperme la crisma-. Dice bastante avergonzado.

Asiento y él suspira aliviado. Me tiende los brazos y se sujeta a mi mientras le levanto con cuidado de no poner las manos en alguna zona herida o de que se resbale.

"No está nada mal" se me pasa por la cabeza.

Una vez está de pie me doy cuenta de la falta total que tiene de equilibrio debido al mareo así que la mejor manera de sacarle de ahí que se me ocurre es la que utilizó conmigo Beckendorf.

Uno de mis brazos se desliza por detrás de sus rodillas y le hace caer hacia atrás a la vez que mi otro brazo lo rodea por la espalda y le alza. Percy da un pequeño gritito entre la protesta y la sorpresa.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas miedica, cógete de mi cuello, cierra los ojos y antes de que te quieras dar cuenta estarás en tu cabaña roncando como un lerdo- Me río de él.

Es superior a mi, no puedo resistirme a hacerlo.

Me rodea el cuello con los brazos y el agua, que se escurre de su ropa y su cuerpo a toda velocidad (ventajas de ser un hijo de Poseidon, supongo), cae por la abertura del cuello de mi camiseta.

Noto las malditas gotitas de agua tibia bajando despacio por mi espalda sin que yo pueda detenerlas, me provocan un pequeño estremecimiento.

Percy me pone una mano en el cuello y noto como el agua retrocede hasta llegar a la yema de sus dedos. Durante todo el proceso no deja de mirarme con tanta intensidad que por un momento siento la necesidad de esconder el rostro, por suerte o por desgracia no tengo manera de hacerlo con él en brazos así que aguanto con fingida indiferencia su excrutinio.

Después pone su mano con las gotas donde yo puedo verla claramente y gira la palma bruscamente haciendo que estas se precipiten al vacío. Por un momento que parece infinito nos quedamos mirándo cómo se rompen contra el suelo perdiendo su forma y provocando el salto de otras gotitas aún más pequeñas en todas direcciones. Me recuerda a mi salto al agua de hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Punk cierra los ojos, se agarra a mí con más fuerza y apoya su frente contra el lateral de la mía. Entiendo que ese es el gesto que indica que ya es el momento adecuado para irnos así que salgo por la puerta con cuidado de no golpearle contra ella.

Se siente un tipo diferente de grandeza al hacer esto que cuando ganas una batalla. Es como si esta no tuviera mérito si es vista por los demás, no busca la aprovación general, sólo la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo bien y de que alguien se beneficie del gesto. Está hecha para compartirla y guardar el pedacito que te toque del reparto en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, no para gritar y lucirla como la victoria en la pelea.

Y siendo diferentes me gustan las dos.

Al salir de la casa grande Quiron nos mira disimuladamente desde su asiento.

Llevo al hijo de Poseidon hasta los establos de los pegasos. Drew levanta una ceja excéptica al verme y masca su chicle:

-Realmente eres la recadera del director ¿eh?-. Se ríe con sus movimientos de vívora.

-Vuelve a tus asuntos si no quieres que te reforme la cara, rexy-. Le ladro con toda la mala leche que puedo.

Si hay alguien a quien me jode encontrarme en el campamento esa es Drew.

Noto cómo Jackson se ríe entre mis brazos.

-Sigues siendo la de antes-. Es el mismo tono resignado que emplea conmigo Silena.

No contesto, cojo a mi pegaso, monto a Percy y me subo detrás de él. Desde esa posición cojo las riendas rodeando con los brazos al chico, me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa con tanto contacto.

Le doy una palma al caballo alado y le grito: "Despacio hasta la cabaña de Poseidon, Napoleón".

Vuelvo a notar la risa de Punk y su "La de siempre" antes de que estemos sobrevolando el comedor y la zona de entrenamiento.

Me aprovecho un poco de la situación y me pego más al hijo del dios del mar. Aspiro su olor, noto su respiración contra mis brazos... tengo que reconocer que tiene su atractivo.

Llegamos enseguida. Me aparto de él para no dar que hablar y le llevo con menos delicadeza a su cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de un par de hijos de Apolo.

Le dejo sobre la cama y me dispongo a salir cuando me llama:

-¡Clarisse!-. Se incorpora un poco y cuando nota que ha captado mi atención dice como si nada- Eres mi heroína favorita.-

Me contengo para no ponerme a dar saltitos como una pava y espero que me de una explicación más amplia pero él se vuelve a recostar y cierra los ojos.

Me marcho con las mejillas de color rojo intenso.

.

.

* * *

**Se aceptan comentarios XDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro cap aquí presente para satisfacer curiosidades ^.^**

**Elliot.**

* * *

.

.

Percy's Pov

.

Me despierto sintiéndome mucho mejor.

Me incorporo despacio y observo la habitación. Creo recordar que no la dejé así, quiero decir, nunca he dejado una habitación así de ordenada, es superior a mí.

En una esquina incluso hay una pecera con un par de pececitos de colores bien alimentados y limpios. Me encantan, son lo más parecido a una mascota que he tenido nunca y me recuerdan a la playa que tanto me gusta.

Sonrío para mi.

Creo que es un buen momento para buscar a la hija de Afrodita que haya hecho esto, darle las gracias y rendirme a sus pies.

Así que salgo al exterior y busco con la mirada a alguna chica rubia.

Encuentro a una que viene hacia mí pero es Annabeth y ella es hija de Atenea, no de la diosa del amor.

-¿Han puesto bonito tu cuarto, Ann?- Le pregunto curioso cuando llega hasta mí.

-No, mis hermanos han respetado mi espacio y no han dejado que Travis o Connor entraran en la cabaña ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ha pasado algo malo con el tuyo?- Frunce el ceño.

Nos quedamos parados mirando al césped.

-Al contrario, está mejor que nunca- Echo a andar y espero a que me siga -Sólo quiero saber a quien darle las gracias.- Me guardo las manos en los bolsillos.

Andamos tranquilamente uno al lado del otro.

-Pregúntale a Silena, tal vez haya sido una de sus hermanas- Confirma mi teoría mi amiga- Mira, está allí- Apunta con el dedo.

Sigo con la mirada la dirección que señala y la veo con Clarisse. Parecen estar charlando relajadamente, algo bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que cuando me marché habría asegurado que la hija de Ares le habría pateado el culo a cualquiera de las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita que hubiera osado hablarle.

Nos estamos acercando cuando no puedo reprimir lo que me lleva rondando desde que he posado mis ojos sobre ellas por primera vez:

-No la recordaba... tan... atractiva- Soy consciente de que me la estoy comiendo con los ojos pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Mi mirada resbala por su cuerpo y rebota cuando llega al suelo.

Parece una de esas películas románticas en las que el tiempo va más lento y suena de fondo "My Sharona" de The Knack.

Patético, lo sé, pero realmente está guapa con la brisa agitando los cabellos que se escapan de su moño y sus labios articulando sonidos que no alcanzo a oír.

"¡Pero si la viste ayer y no te causó ninguna sensación diferente!" Me recrimino mentalmente.

-Olvídalo, está con Beckendorf- Annabeth aplasta sin piedad mi videoclip mental.

-¿¡Qué?!- Miro de nuevo hacia la chica y vuelvo a mirar a Annabeth en estado de shock- ¿¡Como?!... Pero ¿¡Qué?!-.

-No grites, nos van a oír- Me pega un tirón del brazo y ralentiza el paso- Además, no es que sea tan incomprensible. Beckendorf no es el chico más guapo del campamento pero no es tan raro que le guste a alguien- Me mira pero yo estoy ¿desolado?.

Tampoco es que estuviera enamorado de ella, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me impotaba tanto hasta ahora pero... eso no quita que me sienta mal.

-Al parecer Clarisse les echó una mano a declararse y ahora esas dos son amigas- Explica más ampliamente con compasión, sin duda analizando mi expresión.

-¿Pero cómo va a ayudar Cla...?- Entonces comprendo que ella ha pensado que me refería a Silena.

Y ella comprende que yo hablaba de Clarisse. Así que mientras yo suspiro de alivio y suelto una risita nerviosa ella está ahí mirándome con una mueca mezcla de incomprensión y desagrado:

-¡¿Te referías a Clarisse!?- Protesta con incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Pregunta la susodicha con malos humos.

Nos hemos acercado ya lo suficiente como para que haya oído la última frase de mi amiga y por como ha contestado no está de buen humor.

.

.

* * *

**Como siempre, estoy abierta a comentarios.**

**Dejen su mensaje después de la señal... piii. xDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**De nuevo aquí. Con una nueva propuesta musical, por cierto. ¿Les gusta Lady Gaga? A mi no mucho, la verdad, pero si hay una canción que se me ha metido en la cabeza últimamente ha sido una suya: Paparazzi.**

**Y todo gracias a un vídeo sobre Voldemort y Bellatrix que hizo Lovemcrgd. En cualquier caso, aunque no sea de Percy Jackson, recomiendo esa canción de fondo para este cap y el video en general para mirárselo con detenimiento, es una OBRA DE ARTE.**

**Disfruten.**

**Aquí Elliot, as usual. ;)**

.

* * *

Annabeth mira a la hija de Ares de arriba a abajo y luego a mí. Abre la boca para discutir pero acaba negando con la cabeza y se marcha diciendo:

-Ya hablaremos sobre esto después, sesos de alga-

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia? ¿No la tienes satisfecha, Prissy?- Me mira con una ceja levantada la morena.

¡Otra que sabe hacerlo! Deberían prohibir ese gesto.

-No es mi novia- Respondo casi sin pensar- ¿Tienes un mal día?-.

Por un segundo se relaja mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos ella también:

-¿Importa?- Levanta los hombros.

Me está mirando a los ojos y no puedo dejar de pensar en acariciar la piel de su cara y cuello para comprobar si es suave o está curtida al igual que sus brazos.

Oh, ni siquiera sé que encontraría más atractivo.

-Somos amigos ¿no?- No es algo explícito pero yo lo siento así.

Ella sonríe levantando sólo un lado de la boca.

-Yo lo único que sé es que te marchaste muy rápido- Se acerca mucho a mi para decirlo.

Parece tensa. Me mira a los ojos a tan sólo un palmo de distancia.

Huele a metal y a ciprés.

Baja la mirada hacia mis labios durante unos segundos. Está muy seria.

-Creo que debería dejaros hablar a solas sobre vuestra... hmm... amistad- Silena alza ambas cejas y comienza a retroceder.

Eso provoca que Clarisse mire al suelo y se aparte carraspeando un poco. Yo me apresuro a detener a su amiga:

-No, espera, en realidad con quien quería hablar era contigo- Me paso la mano por la nuca.

La hija de Ares me fulmina con la mirada.

-Entonces la que debería marcharse soy yo- Noto toda su agresividad contenida.

Me mira enfadada. ¿Se puede saber que le he hecho? Ayer no estaba así.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- Me exaspero y busco en su facciones la respuesta- Ayer estabas encantadora y hoy...-

Ella se cruza de brazos. Aparta la mirada:

-No sé a qué te refieres-

Juraría que sólo he empeorado la situación con mi comentario.

-¡Oh, por favor! Es todo taaan obvio- Interviene la hija de la diosa del amor mirándonos alternativamente con un gesto crítico.

Ninguno de los dos preguntamos a qué se refiere.

-Mira, lo único que quería saber es quien ha arreglado mi cuarto para poder darle las gracias- Me paso la mano por el pelo.

Clarisse consigue hacerme sentir cansado con tan sólo unos minutos de conversación.

Sin embargo me encuentro pensando en ella frecuentemente.

Durante la misión fue cuando me di cuenta por primera. Imagínate, primero intenta matarme, después mantenemos una conversación realmente intensa sobre nuestra vida, me marcho unos días a salvar a mi madre y me doy cuenta de que me cuesta concentrarme porque ¡estoy pensando en alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco realmente!

Es absurdo pero cada vez tengo más ganas de conocerla a fondo.

Puff, ¡Qué mal ha sonado eso! ¿o es que yo tengo ya la mente muy sucia?

Debería dejar de pensar que es atractiva, seguramente se lo acabaré diciendo por culpa del TDAH y entonces intentará matarme.

Aunque probablemente intente matarme de todas maneras así que me permito echarle otro vistazo a sus labios. Muy bonitos, si señor.

Mientras tanto Silena ha empezado a contestar:

-Ah, ha sido...- Comienza la frase pero Clarisse la interrumpe:

-¡Nuestro gran misterio durante las últimas semanas! No sabemos quien ha sido. Nadie- Remarca mucho la palabra final con una expresión difícil de descifrar- Y no deberías seguir preguntando porque... tampoco es tan importante. Habrá sido alguna arpía con buen carácter- Añade bastante titubeante- El caso es que nadie podrá contestarte así que no preguntes... todos estaban muy nerviosos con no saberlo y se enfadarán si se lo recuerdas... lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo ¿Entendido?- Está muy seria y me excruta para asegurarse de que he captado el mesaje.

Es una versión muy rara de la historia.

Silena la mira muy intensamente con cara de enfado. Clarisse la coje del brazo y tira de ella para llevársela a otro lado:

-Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que preguntarle, me la voy a llevar a entrenar- Las dos están lo bastante tensas como para que me de cuenta de que tienen algo que discutir.

Prefiero no meterme en sus asuntos:

-Sí, claro, nos vemos- Pruebo a decir por si la morena quiere darme alguna pista sobre su actitud conmigo ahora.

Se marchan sin más. Más allá oígo alzar la voz a Silena pero no está claro lo que dice.

Decido buscar a Quiron. A lo mejor él puede explicarme mejor lo que me he perdido estos días.

Charlo un poco con el centauro. Estoy sentado a su lado en el porche de la casa grande desde donde puedo ver casi todo el campamento.

Annabeth está sentada en la puerta de su cabaña leyendo, Beckendorf arrastra una carretilla llena de piezas metálicas hacia la forja, hay grupitos de hijas de Afrodita paseando dispersas, algunos faunos tocan la flauta junto a los campos de fresa...

Todo esto me da una tranquilidad que no he tenido nunca antes.

Me siento en casa ahora que puedo disfrutar de todo sin tener que preocuparme porque mi madre este en el inframundo. Ha sido un alivio ponerla a salvo.

-¿Sabe alguien, aparte de Annabeth y Grover, lo de tu pequeña pelea con Ares?- Me pregunta el director mirando hacia una zona de césped en la que un par de chicos de Ares practican con la espada.

-No- Se me encoje el estómago al pensar en cómo puede afectar esa información a mi posible amistad con la líder de la cabaña 5- Cree que debería...- Busco la palabra.

-¿Contarlo?- Asiento cuando lo dice- Tal vez, en todo caso, es cosa tuya-

No es una gran ayuda que digamos pero todo este tema me ha recordado la otra pregunta que tenía que hacerle:

-¿Qué es eso que me han contado sobre el misterio de mi cuarto?- Me río.

Cuanto más lo pienso más me convenzo de que Clarisse estaba burlándose de mí.

No la veo por ninguna parte. Supongo que estará en el pabellón cubierto.

-No hay ningún misterio- Comenta sorprendido el director- Clarisse se ocupó de dejarlo en condiciones para que pudieras usarlo cuando volvieras ¿Has tenido algún problema?- Cuestiona preocupado.

Me quedo callado unos segundos. Esto era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

-No- Contesto por fin- Pero me ha mentido sobre ello... - Me rasco la ceja sintiéndome confuso.

-No te ofendas- Se ríe él- conmigo también lo intentó, parecía realmente interesada en ocuparse de esa tarea y se inventó que yo la había castigado a hacerlo- Explica aunque mi cara debe de ser un poema porque decide ahondar aún más en el tema para que lo comprenda- ¿Sabes, Percy? Sé perfectamente cuando castigo a alguien, cuanto tiempo y por qué. Es cierto que a veces dejo pasar algún castigo haciéndome el despistado pero si no ¿¡Qué sería de Conor y Travis?!- Se ríe.

Seguramente esos dos le dan más problemas que todo el campamento junto y castigarles cada vez que la lían sería tenerles constantemente fregando. Entiendo a qué se refiere.

A veces el mejor hacerse el despistado para evitarle problemas a los demás sin resultar blando.

-El caso es que la señorita la Rue intentó convencerme de que la iba a castigar y aprovechó para cambiar sus "tres semanas de fregar los platos" por mantener tu cuarto bien y alimentar a tus peces. La cuestión es que yo no la había castigado ni pensaba hacerlo ¿Comprendes?- Adopta una expresión cauta.

Por un instante pienso "No debería estar contándome esto, expone mucho a Clarisse".

-Sí, es una buena chica- Me embarga una sensación de agradecimiento infinito hacia ella.

Es como si quisiera aceptar mi proposición de ser amigos sin encontrar la manera adecuada de indicármelo.

Ahora le encuentro un sentido diferente a todo.

Me levanto contento y decido ir a buscarla.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wow, Kitsune girl Yuki: Me gusta mucho tu crítica, así que voy a intentar hacerte caso. Es genial que te tomes tanto tiempo para comentar, de verdad, me motiva muchísimo.**

**Le he cogido gustillo a esto de la señal, así que pueden... piii. (Pu*** contestadores automáticos, siempre haciendo que parezca que estabas reflexivo y querías dejar la frase a la mitad cuando lo que pasó fue que no esperabas que te dejara tan poco tiempo para hablar. XDD En fin, los que recuerden los viejos tiempos de las llamadas telefónicas sabrán a lo que me refiero, o eso espero XDDDDD).**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otro cap por estos lares. Disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Clarisse's Pov

Estoy en el pabellón probando a lanzar jabalinas cuando oigo la puerta cerrarse.

No me molesto en mirar, no estoy haciendo nada que no me haya visto hacer ya medio campamento.

Los pasos suenan más fuertes y finalmente se detienen.

Mi jabalina se clava en el pecho de un muñeco de paja y oígo una risa que conozco mejor que bien. No es que la escuche muy a menudo pero es de esas que se graban en la mente de quien la oye.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Después giro sobre mis talones para enfrentarle.

Está de pie a un par de metros de distancia. Lleva los vaqueros que me gustan y me sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

¡Y qué ojos! Son como pegamento para los míos, no puedo dejar de mirarlos y eso me pone de tan mala leche...

Bueno, todo él me pone de mal humor.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres mi heroína favorita?- Avanza hasta que nuestras narices están a unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

Otra vez esa maldita frase que me deja las rodillas flojas.

Me está sonriendo. Estoy más que nerviosa pero consigo sacar mi lado borde:

-Mejor que tu novia no te oiga decirme eso o te pondrá una cara de asco peor que la que me ha puesto a mí antes- Llevo un buen rato intentando desahogarme por eso con los maniquís.

Si no sospechara que Percy la quiere le habría hundido la cabeza en un retrete, pero resulta que cuando pienso en cómo puede reaccionar él ante eso se me quitan las ganas de hacerlo.

Después me da por pensar cosas como "¿¡Qué tiene Annabeth que yo no tenga?!", a continuación quiero pegarme a mi misma por haberme planteado siquiera que ella puede ser mejor que yo y finalmente me odio por estar dándole vueltas a si Prissy está por ella o no. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué parece importarme?

Esta no soy yo. Eso me hace sentir furiosa. Así que acabo volviendo a imaginarme la cabeza de Annabeth hundida en el agua del váter.

Es una especie de círculo vicioso.

-Me da igual lo que piense Annabeth de ti, más incluso tras enterarme de lo que has hecho, y no es mi novia- Susurra en tono confidencial.

Ninguno de los dos nos hemos movido así que prácticamente puedo notar su respiración. Me dan ganas de cortarla y no con una espada precisamente...

"¡Deja de pensar en eso, Clarisse!" Mantengo una pelea interna. Esto sí que es tener al enemigo en casa.

-¿De qué te has enterado?- Pregunto para ganar tiempo.

Tengo que conseguir aclararme como sea.

-De que has sido tú la que ha arreglado mi cabina- Me mira con ternura.

"¡MI-ER-DA!"

-¡Me castigó Quiron!- Protesto y me paso la mano por la frente para apartarme algunos cabellos- ¿Sabes qué? Esto es absurdo, déjame tranquila- Empiezo a darme la vuelta para irme.

Me coge de del brazo suavemente para evitar la pérdida de contacto visual:

-No, no lo hizo- Su actitud deja claro que está seguro de lo que dice- Me gustaría saber por qué te empeñas en mentirme cuando te estoy diciendo que sé algo bonito sobre ti- Está muy serio.

Me quedo callada. Procuro no mirarle.

-Mira, ya da igual, yo si quiero contarte algo- Si en algún momento había habido un ambiente propicio para las confidencias ya no lo hay.

Parece bastante frustrado cuando me suelta y dice, antes de que me de tiempo a echar de menos su contacto,:

-Gané a tu padre en una pelea en la playa, espero que eso te haga sentir mejor sobre tu derrota del otro día- Agacha la cabeza – Y si ahora me odias al menos dentro de algún tiempo me gustaría que recordaras que yo si me atreví a contártelo- Suspira y echa a andar hacia la puerta.

De repente me siento como enferma. No he oído bien, tengo que estar equivocada. Pero no se contradice y llegan las turbulencias a mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, físicamente, me noto como congelada, hielo en el corazón. "¡Que me haga esto cualquier otra persona, por favor, él no!" Quiero suplicar.

Pero soy hija de Ares y no he suplicado nunca, sé y siento que esto no puede quedar así. Esta mañana lo utilizaba como excusa para no hablar de amistad con él, ahora lo quiero de verdad:

-Mañana a las 10, aquí. Trae tu espada- Digo en voz alta cuando ya está cerca de la puerta.

El reto. Es lo que hace falta para honrar a mi padre, ganarle al hijo de Poseidon. Voy a hacerlo. Da igual lo duro que sea, si me daña no me dolerá más que esto. Si noto su odio al pelear conmigo no me sentiré peor que sabiendo que en vez de acordarse de mí estaba humillando a mi familia.

Se detiene aún de espaldas:

-No quiero pelear contigo- Curiosamente suena más triste que asustado.

"¡No haberme hecho esto!" Quiero gritar pero digo palabras diferentes:

-Me lo debes, lo prometiste, ¡ni siquiera un desecho como tú puede tener tan poca palabra!- La indignación me sube por la garganta, parece como si luchara por ahogarme.

-Lo haré. Solo quería dejar constancia de que el odio no es mutuo- Comenta.

Así es peor, duele más. Quiere que no sea capaz de aguantarlo, que me retire. Eso nunca.

Me has hecho daño, ahora paga por ello. Arrepiéntete.

Vuelve a ponerse en movimiento.

Le odio con tanta fuerza...

-¡Guárdate tu asquerosa amistad para quien la quiera!- Agarro lo primero que encuentro y lo lanzo en su dirección- Oh, Percy, el hijo de uno de los tres grandes...-Imito la voz de Quiron- ¡JA! ¡Eres un capullo! ¡Un capullo hipócrita! ¡Y un cobarde! Mañana, cuando no estés en tu terreno, te machacaré... ¡Voy a hacer que reces a Ares para pedirle que te mate rápido!- Cada vez estoy más furiosa y noto como me hierve la sangre de pura rabia.

Lo que había lanzado, una botella de agua, ha golpeado la pared mucho por encima de la puerta del gimnasio y ahora rueda por el suelo. De todas maneras Percy ya ha abierto la puerta para salir.

-¡Y deja de fingir que te importo!- Chillo a pesar de que la puerta se cierra a mitad de mi frase con un suave "cloch".

Noto los ojos húmedos pero me aseguro de contener las lágrimas fuera de mi cara.

Pienso "Otra persona más. Otra que no siente nada por mí. Estás sola, tal vez sea mejor así."

Pero duele igual. Me siento idiota por todo lo que he hecho por él, está claro que nunca será correspondido.

¿La ilusión? Que es si no otra clase de veneno de efecto lento. Una droga que hace que te sientas mejor al principio y para cuando quieres darte cuenta ya estás muerto. No, no más. He tenido suficiente.

Quise pensar que lo de mi madre era una excepción y es la regla general: Cuanto más quieras a alguien antes te fallará, y de forma más dolorosa.

¡Qué digo! Yo no le quiero, ni le quería, ni podré hacerlo nunca... Yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos.

Orgullo y brutalidad, eso soy.

Nunca más...

.

* * *

.

.

**Elliot**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí llega, estamos casi al final así que cuidadito con saltarse renglones al leer o con no disfrutarlo. xDDD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Percy's Pov

Me levanto a las 7 de la mañana a pesar de no haber pegado ojo. Ya sabes, que la chica que te gusta intente hacerte polvo es algo que no ocurre todos los días.

Intento desayunar y hablar con Annabeth y Grover como siempre pero acabo vomitanto a causa de los nervios.

Después llego al gimnasio y me alegro de que no quede nada en mi estómago cuando veo a todos los hijos de Ares sentados en la grada con cara de pocos amigos. Clarisse está al fondo de la sala comprobando su equipo antes de ponérselo, en mitad del campo se encuentra Quirón y poco a poco la gente va entrando y buscando asientos para ver como me trituran.

Mientras Annabeth me ayuda a colocarme la armadura me dedico a observar a Clarisse. Está pálida y tiene ojeras, me apuesto lo que sea a que ella tampoco ha dormido mucho. Beckendorf está ayudándola pero Silena no para de gesticular a su lado como si estuviera regañándole, me sorprende que la deje hacerlo aunque para ser ciertos no creo que la este escuchando con atención.

Mi amiga me ofrece un escudo liso, aún no tengo el mío propio así que he tenido que coger uno del almacén. Aprovecho para comentarle:

-Tal vez debería hablar con ella antes- Señalo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No llegarías vivo a donde está ella, sus hermanos tampoco están contentos- Lanza una mirada discreta a donde están ellos montando jaleo- De hecho, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que te asegures de perder de una manera lo suficientemente humillante como para que te dejen tranquilo- A veces el sentido práctico de las hijas e hijos de Atenea me abruma.

-No voy a desenfundar la espada, no la necesito, no voy a atacar así que me las puedo arreglar con el escudo- Busco en su cara la aprovación.

-¿No aprecias mucho tu vida, verdad? Se lo tomará como un menosprecio y tendré que darte néctar con pajita durante el resto del verano- Me da una palmada en la espalda acompañada de una sonrisa sarcástica.

Realmente está tensa.

-Soy tu ayudante y como tal tengo que aconsejarte, la decisión final está en tus manos pero no digas que no te advertí- Me abraza- Suerte, sesos de alga-

Clarisse ya está lista en el centro de la pista. No deja de tironear de un pañuelo que lleva atado a la muñeca.

Me acerco.

-Chicos, por favor, pelead límpio- Pide Quiron antes de separarse de la pista y hacer sonar su silbato.

La gente grita. Clarisse mueve en su mano la espada un par de veces y comienza a acercarse. Estoy sudando y todavía no he hecho nada.

Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos. Oigo abucheos.

"¡Oh, Poseidon, estoy muerto de miedo!"

-Saca tu espada, Prissy- La chica que está frente a mí mueve la cabeza a ambos lados sacando crujidos de su cuello.

"¡Deja de jugar y dale un buen golpe! Ya sacará la espada cuando le hayas dado un poco de marcha" Matt grita desde la grada. Parece a punto de saltar para golpearme él mismo con los ojos echando chispas y su pelo oscuro callendo desordenado y grasiento sobre su frente.

Annabeth tenía razón, los hijos de Ares no van a dejar que me vaya de rositas.

-No quiero dañarte- La miro a los ojos en un último gesto de súplica.

-No podrías aunque quisieras- Resopla con chulería.

Por un instante un relámpago pasa por sus ojos y décimas de segundo después su espada cae con la fuerza de una maza sobre mi escudo. Se me doblan un poco las rodillas y los codos debido a la brutalidad del golpe pero no llevar espada tiene la ventaja de que puedes sujetar el escudo con ambas manos. Consigo no caer al suelo.

Intento consolarme con eso cuando me llega un golpe desde el lateral. Clarisse me ha soltado un gancho utilizando su escudo. El dolor me deja en la zona del hombro un ligero hormigueo.

Me muevo a la derecha un par de pasos. Ella se ha vuelto a quedar parada a una distancia prudencial, mantiene una pose relajada.

Le habría resultado muy fácil volver a descargar su espada contra mí mientras que yo me tambaleaba porque es condenadamente rápida pero ha decidido darme otra oportunidad:

-Saca la espada- Vocaliza muy despacito, como si intentara enseñar a un niño pequeño.

Niego con la cabeza y me coloco en posición para recibir otro golpe.

Me mira con auténtica desesperación. Se acerca veloz como una serpiente y lanza un par de golpes con la espada lo suficientemente lentos como para que yo pueda paralos con mi escudo, ni siquiera son excesivamente fuertes.

-Mira, si me haces caso arreglaré esto con tan solo un par de golpes- Susurra.

La creo porque probablemente ya me habría golpeado cinco veces más si hubiera querido.

Saco la espada. Algunos campistas me aclaman.

-Ahora pelea medianamente bien- Se burla en voz baja Clarisse.

Muevo mi espada en mi mano esperando a que de el primer paso. No tarda en lanzar una estocada inofensiva que desvío continuada de un par de golpes dirigidos directamente a mi escudo. Me golpea no demasiado fuerte con su escudo.

La miro algo mosqueado.

-Deja de bailar y atácame- Me regaña.

Así que luchamos algo más en serio los dos. Bueno, parece serio para cualquiera que no nos haya visto pelear antes y con eso vale.

Matt está a punto de echárse encima de nosotros, está claro que sabe qué puede hacer su hermana y no le parece suficiente su nivel actual para honrar a su padre: "¡Golpéale con el escudo!" grita con su aire de animal salvaje.

Cuando se hicieron las reglas para los combates se decidió que uno ganaba cuando el otro se quedaba sin posibilidad de seguir peleando. De esta manera se evitaba que los semidioses se mataran entre sí o acabaran seriamente mutilados.

El problema es que nadie pensó que tu contrincante podría estar dándote golpes durante el tiempo que quisiera. Es decir, cuando eres claramente superior al otro luchador (como son los hijos de Ares la mayoría de las veces) puedes decidir si quieres acabar la pelea rápido desarmando a tu oponente o si quieres golpearle una y otra vez sin llegar a tirarle al suelo o quitarle la espada, con lo cual el combate se prolonga hasta que el más débil cae desfallecido o noqueado.

Eso es lo que Matt está proponiendo. Nada de cortes que hagan parar la lucha por miedo a que me desangre, sino golpes de escudo que me vayan moliendo los huesos hasta que no pueda ni moverme.

¿He comentado ya que no me cae simpático?

Y entonces termina todo. Clarisse me barre los pies del suelo con una patada a la vez que golpea mi escudo con el suyo lo suficientemente fuerte para echar mi cuerpo hacia atrás de torso para arriba y antes de que mi cabeza choque contra el piso me da una patada en la mano con la que me hace soltar la espada.

Cuando vuelvo a ubicuarme la punta de su espada apunta a mi cuello y me ha pisado el brazo que sostiene el escudo para evitar que lo mueva.

Si esto fuera una pelea que yo quisiera continuar podría probar a asestar una patada o incluso utilizar mi mano libre para desequilibrarla pero creo que ya es suficiente por hoy y acepto el final rápido e indoloro que me está ofreciendo.

Algunos no se han enterado de nada y aplauden mientras Clarisse se aleja pero los hijos de Ares la abuchean y Matt en particular salta a la pista, saca la espada y comienza a gritarle:

-¡¿Qué te crees que acabas de hacer, niñata inútil?!- Presiona un botón que tiene en la mano y se despliega un enorme escudo con la forma de una cabeza de jabalí en relieve.

Es plateado. Los colmillos del animal están claramente hechos para lastimar cuando se golpea de arriba a abajo.

-Eres débil, idiota y ¡No eres digna de defender el orgullo de nuestro padre!- Escupe con furia las palabras.

Las ha escogido bien al pareces porque veo que a Clarisse le tiembla un poco la mano derecha.

Es un buen momento para levantarme. Tengo ganas de gritarle a ese grandullón.

Demasiado tarde:

-¡No eres mi hermana!- Grita.

Y acompaña a sus palabras con un aluvión de golpes velocísimos de su espada. Clarisse los para todos entre el escudo y la espada pero justo después Sherman, otro de sus hermanos, lanza a sus pies una jabalina con la bandera roja de Ares atada en el extremo.

No lo hace para herirla sino para obligarla a retroceder antes de que hiera a Matt porque todos sabemos que el líder de la cabaña 5 siempre es el que ha ganado a todos sus demás hermanos en combate y ahora que él ha atacado ella tiene pleno derecho para defenderse todo lo brutalmente que quiera.

Además la bandera atada tiene una connotación clara. Está de acuerdo con las palabras de Matt, es una forma de repetirle que no es digna de vengar a su padre.

Sin embargo todo sucede muy rápido y mientra Clarisse busca con la mirada a quien ha lanzado la jabalina, Matt levanta su pesado escudo e intenta descargarlo con una fuerza brutal sobre ella. Únicamente tiene tiempo para apartar la cabeza con lo cual deja que los dientes del jabalí desciendan sobre su hombro emitiendo un crujido de huesos que me pone enfermo. Cae al suelo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos y desde allí le arranca a sus cuerdas vocales un sonido desgarrador de dolor.

Por un segundo me quedo inmóvil a apenas unos pasos de distancia de su cuerpo. Es hasta donde había llegado antes de ver el golpe.

La gente pasa por mi lado y me empuja abriéndose camino para prestarle ayuda a la morena y para detener a Matt y a quienes quieren pegarle.

Se la llevan a la casa grande y Quiron los echa a todos después para hablar allí con Matt y Sherman.

Me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo...

...Pero se supone que solo puedo esperar a que se despierte para hablar con ella.

.

.

* * *

.

**Elliot**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esto se acaba chicos, no podía ser de otra manera. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de los comentarios, los favoritos y las lecturas. Ha sido muy divertido compartir esto con ustedes y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos vemos, o más bien nos leemos, (o eso espero) en otras historias.**

**Canción final: "A que no me dejas" de Alenjandro Sanz (Si pueden ver el anuncio de cine español de la 1, mejor que mejor. A mí me toca la patata XDD)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**.**

Lo cierto es que por la noche aprovecho que han dejado una ventana abierta para que entre la brisa y la observo dormir sentado en el alféizar junto a un par de tiestos de plantas aromáticas que al director le gusta cuidar.

No es que eso vaya a ayudarla mucho pero al menos a mi me tranquiliza.

Cuando llevo un rato observándola sus labios se mueven:

-¿Qué haces ahí plantado, Prissy?- No levanta los párpados- ¿Alguien se ha olvidado de regarte?- Se ríe por su juego de palabras.

Es un sonido casi sordo y carente de movimiento que me indica que no se encuentra bien.

Me deslizo dentro lanzando un vistazo al campamento antes, todo sigue dormido, no tengo que preocuparme de eso por ahora.

-O a lo mejor habías echado raíces- Continúa con el juego y me recuerda un poco a los borrachos.

Abre los ojos.

-¿Por qué no has bebido néctar para recuperarte?- Pregunto preocupado.

Me ignora y sigue con su cháchara:

-O tal vez hayas venido para terminar de joderme la vida- No se está riendo ahora.

Esas palabras son como los gruñidos de los perros antes de lanzarse a morder.

No me rindo:

-¿Por qué no duermes en el sofá-cama de abajo en vez de ahí?- Es lo que se suele hacer cuando se está herido.

Se incorpora sin apoyarse y me agarra de la camiseta con su brazo ileso. Puedo ver en sus ojos, iluminados por la luna creciente, rabia. Su pecho se agita debido a las respiraciones fuertes que le provoca el dolor de moverse.

-Me he quedado aquí para darles la oportunidad a mis hermanos de apuñalarme mientras duermo- Susurra muy despacio con la voz cargada de odio- Y no he tomado néctar para recordarme lo que le pasa a los débiles-

Me suelta para volver a echarse en el sofá. Retrocedo un par de pasos:

-Yo no te he obligado a salvarme- Me permito recordarle a pesar de lo desagradecido que debe sonar- Igual que no fui yo quien empezó la pelea con tu padre ¿Debería no haberme defendido?- Mi propia voz me sale fría, como ajena.

-Deberías estar muerto- Replica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Es como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho con un mazo. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Voy hasta la ventana y pongo un pie en el poyo para alzarme.

-Quédate- Ordena.

-No, gracias- Estoy de cuclillas en el alféizar pero me giro para mirarla y entonces lo sé- Me iré mañana por la mañana para no molestarte más- Le doy la espalda.

-Si te vas gritaré y te cogerán las arpías- Me amenaza a la desesperada.

Si eso pudiera importarme ahora...

Tal vez sería mejor que eso pudiera importarme. Significaría que no me marcho porque le este "jodiendo" la vida a la chica que quiero.

Aún de espaldas a la ventana le contesto:

-Quien sabe, quizás tengas suerte y me mate algún monstruo de camino a casa- Intento bromear pero se me quiebra la voz al final de la frase.

Cierro los ojos para no llorar y empiezo a andar algo tambaleante hacia mi cabaña. Las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza baja.

Oigo ruido y después un ahogado:

-Por favor...- Es una mezcla de ruego y llamada autoritaria.

Miro por encima de mi hombro.

Se ha levantado y está apoyada con una mano en el poyo de la ventana, respiración alterada y ojos clavados en mí con urgencia.

A la luz de la luna me parece más hermosa que nunca, probablemente tenga algo que ver con saber que no la volveré a ver.

Sin embargo me giro y sigo andando porque no soy capaz de soportarlo. Si no os ha dicho nunca que "deberíais estar muertos" alguien a quien queráis no entenderéis el envenenamiento del alma que se sufre.

-Adieu, Clarisse- Su nombre, que en tantas ocasiones he pronunciado deleitándome con lo que me evocaba, me sabe amargo.

Más ruidos, un quejido, pasos y la respiración suena más cerca. Me coge del brazo y tira.

Quedamos cara a cara:

-No... no quería decirte eso- Explica ahogada.

Bufo y me zafo de su agarre:

-Tal vez no quisieras decirlo con esas palabras pero es lo que pensabas desde el principio- Estoy desesperado.

Y en ese estado se cometen grandes estupideces. Lo digo por experiencia, porque en ese estado poso una mano en su nuca, con la otra aparto el pelo que se ha fugado de su felpa al dormir, me pongo de puntillas, ladeo la cabeza y pego mis labios a los suyos.

Sus labios, al contacto de los míos, se separan un poco sorprendidos. Suelta el aire. Aprovecho para besar, en lo que a mí me parece una eternidad, su labio superior. Con cariño, ternura... beso de enamorado, a fin de cuentas, que es lo que soy.

Si hicieran una película sobre este beso tendrían que hacer que todo el paisaje girara, desde las constelaciones hasta el césped, y que Clarisse y yo permanecieramos en el centro de todo... quietos como si no percibieramos nada.

Si esto fuera una película no me separaría de ella como hago.

Abre los ojos y sin atreverse a mirar a los míos pregunta confusa:

-¿Qué...?- Se atranca y frunce el ceño.

-Yo te quiero- Vocalizo todo lo claramente que puedo- ¿Te cabe a ti un sentimiento tan grande entre las dos partes metálicas de tu coraza?- Hago una pregunta retórica dolido.

Traba la mirada con la mía:

-Ahora no la llevo puesta- Susurra con simpleza.

Es bastante obvio que no lo hace. Lleva un pijama gastado compuesto por una camiseta de manga corta gastada y unos pantalones finos y largos.

Me llevo la manos a la cara y de ahí las paso al pelo:

-Ah, no entiendes nada- Me desespero.

-Eres tú el que no ha entendido mi metáfora- Dice seria y bastante incómoda.

Wow, espera. Abro los ojos mucho. En cierto modo sé que tiene razón porque no se está comportando de un modo irónico y chulesco, ha salido, me por favor que me quedara...

El problema es que no sé cuanto abarca su metáfora, si se refiere a que entiende que la quiera o a que me quier...

-Oh- Protesta ella ahora- Por esto prefiero el lenguaje explícito-

Me rodea con un brazo y me besa con la misma dulzura que he usado yo.

Me sujeto a ella y sin querer pongo la mano en su hombro herido. Suelta un quejido. Me apresuro a pedirle perdón y ella aprovecha para decirme:

-Una condición: No lo hagamos público- Pide- Tengo una reputación que mantener- Sonríe.

-Hecho- Concedo encantado con el giro de los acontecimientos- Oye... ¿Te he dicho ya que eres mi heroína favorita?-

Nos reímos juntos con sonidos ahogados para evitar que las arpías nos escuchen.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**Suya, Elliot.**

**.**


End file.
